An electronic device such as a smart phone, a tablet, or the like may perform various functions by using an application (hereinafter referred to as “app”). Hardware specifications and optimization performance have been improving as technology associated with these electronic devices is being developed. For example, increasingly these electronic devices have been able to run a plurality of operating systems.
Bring your own device (BYOD) is an increasing trend, in particular in business communities, and refers to the policy of permitting users (e.g. employees) to bring personally owned mobile devices (e.g., laptops, tablets, and smart phones) for use in the employer's network environment so that the employee's personal devices can access confidential company information and applications. For this reason, technology is being developed for using these electronic devices as virtual machines (VM) so that the electronic devices can access the employer's data in a secure manner. The VM may support a second operating system on the electronic device so that the user can access confidential data only when the electronic device is running the second operating system. Accordingly, software on the electronic device may be segregated into business and personal areas.
A conventional hypervisor system, also known as a virtual machine manager, is used to efficiently distribute resources on devices running virtual machines. In the case where a plurality of operating systems operate at the same time, the operating systems are driven independently of each other. However, in the case where the user wants to manage apps running on the different operating systems, the user may have to log into each operating system separately to manage the apps running on each operating system, which may be inconvenient to the user.